More Like Me
by SomeguyNamedFizzle
Summary: Summary: Alvin is not who anyone thinks he is, he finally realized this when Simon wished he was more like him. : "we are more than just twins on the outside, but we are also twins on the inside too." Alvin murmured... Remake of my first fanfic, light Alvin/Simon Fluff
1. Chapter 1: The realization

**hey! I made this fanfic long ago and people really liked it, but it was my first fanfic and It sucks so I deleted it. I wanted to Remake it so here it is!**

**Summary: Alvin is not who anyone thinks he is, he finally realized this when Simon wished he was more like him. : "we are more than just twins on the outside, but we are also twins on the inside too." Alvin murmured...**

**review pls :3**

* * *

**Alvin****'****s P.O.V**

It all started one day, I was goofing around as usual when suddenly. *Crash!* I fell and broke Simon's laptop. Theodore and Simon immediately came to check what the noise what and that was when argument begin.

"Alvin! I've spend a thousand dollars on that piece of tech and all my notes and calculation were in it!" Simon yelled as he ran and picked up the broken piece of tech.

I let out a small awkward chuckle. Bad move, I hate it when I do this kind stuff, usually Simon just shrugged it off but this time was different.

"I hate you Alvin! You ruin everything! Why can't you be responsible and be more intelligent like me! You are supposed to be the alleged "eldest" one! " Simon said in a harsh tone that made Theodore cringed.

Simon was always patient and rarely show anger but this time I did the worst. Those words pierced through me.

Just like me….

Just like me….

Just like me….

Just like him….

If only Simon knew. I will tell him in time, but now is not the time. I wonder if I will ever help him. I'm not sure anymore if what I'm doing is wrong. But I must not give up.

I stood there staring into space as Simon marched upstairs towards our room and slamming the door shut. Snapping out of it, I yelled back at him and went outside so Theodore won't suspect anything.

I felt terrible for what I did. Simon spent years saving up for that Laptop. I need to pay him back!

But how?

Then it hit me.

I really don't like the idea but I have no choice. I will do it for him.

**One Month Later**

Simon and Alvin finally made up. It took a lot of negotiating between the 2 brothers and one Dave Miller but finally they resolved it. Alvin was grounded for 2 weeks after the mishap and he offered to be Simon's little assistant for one month. It wasn't much but Simon agreed to it and even made a physical copy of the agreement which both chipmunks sign to make it official.

Summer finally ended and School year was beginning. The three brothers walked towards school all exited for the new school year. Alvin was also complaining because he has to carry Simon's books which were very heavy. Theodore just laughed and Simon ignored Alvin's antics.

After placing all of Simon's books in his locker, the three chipmunks went their separate ways towards their new class schedule. Much to Alvin and Simon's surprise they both have class for the morning which was algebra.

Simon is the popular kid in algebra class and was looking forward to it but much to his dismay; here he is with his stupid brother that can't even tell the difference between one and seven.

He prayed that his classes won't have Alvin in them. But it seems luck is not on his side, Simon looked at his brother and told the care free munk not talk to him.

The classes started slowly, the teacher making sure everyone was at getting the lessons. The teacher then paired the class by two's for a brief knowledge exchange between the students to get them ready for an exam. Simon was paired by none other than Alvin Seville. Simon gritted his teeth; luck was really not on his side today.

Simon wanted to make a good impression on his first day of class. But if Alvin fails and he succeeds, the teacher might get disappointed with him for not teaching Alvin properly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Simon face palmed as he looked across to see one smiling Alvin. He frowned knowing Alvin was impossible to teach.

Simon tried in the past but Simon could never teach Alvin. It was just impossible. To this day, Simon still wonders how on earth Alvin keeps passing his grades.

**Alvin****'****s P.O.V**

Oh how lucky am I to be with Simon. I love being tutored by Simon. I usually ignore him and fail my tests. His reaction is always priceless. Simon soon gave up on tutoring me. But now he gets to tutor me again.

Simon is pretty smart. He never skipped a detail on any topic, It's very easy to understand once he teaches you. Simon is a natural born teacher. I guess he got that from me as well. I'm very proud of him, but plans must be followed, that is why I intend to fail my exams, I'm so sorry Simon.

Simon looked at me annoyed. He just stared at me not saying anything. Then that is when he spoke.

"There's no point in teaching you Alvin. You are just unteachable! It's lucky you even pass last school year. I guess I can't impress the teacher." Simon sighed once again. "God Alvin why are you so stupid! I tried to teach you the simplest way possible but you just don't get it!"

I tried to make him stop. I still felt bad about his laptop but he continued ranting away on how stupid I am.

Then that's when it hit me.

I just realized I've been way into my persona lately that I forgot who I really am. Simon just made me realize who the real me was.

Was I acting way to irresponsible as I should? I indeed noticed how stupid I was acting. Simon just saved me from losing my true self. And I'm grateful. May be I'll just tone down my persona a bit.

Simon was still ranting when I snapped out of my trance. I know it was my fault for being too stupid but he continued to rub it in my face and it's annoying me. His rants reminded me even more about my persona and how far I lost myself.

"Simon!" I yelled making Simon stopped. "Look I'm not stupid ok! I'm just…. A little slow that's all.l" Alvin explained.

"Yeah right!" Simon laughed "You will just fail even If I teach you know and would ruin my reputation!" "Just admit your stupid Alvin." Simon sighed.

Ouch… That struck a nerve.

I could feel Simon's respect for me slipping away. At least, what's left of it anyways. I sighed, this is not going to be pretty "Look, if I ace this test will you stop calling me stupid." I knew the consequences but it must be done. I need to gain Simon's respect back and to make my brother stop mocking me. Plus the teacher would praise Simon; it's a win/win situation. I'll just be annoying and act like the test never happened and he should shrug off his suspicions.

Simon just laughed and humored me. Oh I'll wipe that smirk off his face, just you wait.

The teacher notified the students that the test will now begin. She told us that it was a ten item test and one bonus question that is slightly advance for those who are interested in answering it.

The teacher handed the paper, I could see Simon getting his game face on. I should do the same.

Ok, breath in, here I go…


	2. Chapter 2: To Aced the test

**Chapter 2 is up yay! I'll try to update this every week if possible.**

* * *

**Alvin****'****s P.O.V**

I looked at the test. It was not hard. I sighed once again as I slowly wrote my equations. My mind was somewhere else, I instinctively wrote each answer and to my surprise, I was done. It only took me 10 minutes to answer the questions.

I secretly glance to see what Simon was doing. He was still answering the questions. He noticed me staring at him and scowled. I just gave him a timid smile. He rolled his eyes and proceeds to answer the remaining questions.

30 minutes passed and the teacher began to collect all the paper.

**Simon****'****s P.O.V**

The teacher congratulated me. I did impress her. As usual I got a perfect score, time to rub it in Alvin's face. He probably fail or something, damn I feel like a jerk.

I approached Alvin who had just started placing his things in his bag. "So mister I'm not stupid, how did your test go?" I asked as I to humor him. Alvin seemed to be hurt at what I was saying. This is the first time that it ever happened. No matter what insults I throw at Alvin, Alvin seems to be immune to it all, but why now?

Alvin looked at me, there's something different about his eyes. They were more serious and calculating than his usual ones. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

He slammed his paper in front of me and left without saying anything. That was weird; it was so un-Alvin like. I picked up the paper and looked at his scored.

No freaking way…

Alvin got a perfect score? My mind was just blown away! How did he get a perfect score? Alvin must've cheated!

"Well done Alvin you did well on your test! You even got the bonus questions right and you even use a more advance equation to answer it." The teacher said in a happy tone.

"Aa…hehe yeah…. I just got lucky teach! Don't expect me to get lucky again though." Alvin spoke uncomfortably and left.

Advance equation? Lucky? Something is definitely wrong here.

Luckily for me it's break time, so I picked up Alvin's paper and went to the library. I need to examine Alvin's equations.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

I can't believe it! All of the answers are correct! How did he do it? I know he didn't switch papers with another student. This was his hand writing no doubt it. I recognized it anywhere. One thing I like about Alvin is that he has a very good handwriting. Well… I guess I owed him an apology.

I looked for Alvin in the cafeteria, I knew he would be there and lo and behold I found him. It wasn't that hard to search of him, his outfit made him stood out like a sore thumb. He was alone for some reason. I wonder why, I've never seen him alone before. He usually hangs out with the Chipettes or with his jock buddies.

I gave him his paper and apologized. He just nodded and took the paper. He gave me a warm smiled then told me he needs to grab another pizza from the counter and be right back. I just sighed and watch him get his pizza. Feeling hungry, I decided to join Alvin.

**Alvin****'****s P.O.V**

After I went out of class, I decided to go to the cafeteria to eat. I sat there alone knowing Simon would double check my answers and when he looks for me, I don't want others to know I got a perfect score one the test.

So I grab some pizza and eat them quietly on an empty table. I saw Simon coming probably to apologize, and he did. Mission accomplished, I got his respect back. When he finished apologizing I simply nodded and gave him a warm smile. I quickly told Simon that I need to get another pizza. I need to act like my persona so that Simon wouldn't suspect me of anything. This was the perfect chance, so I awesomely ran towards the counter.

I waited in line just to notice Simon was coming towards me. He said he was hungry and wanted to get something before break ends. After we got our foods we went back to our tables and ate. We started talking about anything I could think of, women, sports and so on. I noticed Simon shrugged. I guess his suspicions finally ended.

I was lucky….

**-After School-**

The day went normally. Nothing seems out of the ordinary except for what happened at morning. But none the less all seems fine.

The boys were finally home. Alvin was watching television, Theodore was taking a shower and Simon was upstairs. Suddenly Dave called Alvin in the kitchen and said that he heard that he and Simon got the same math class and Simon said to ask Alvin about his test score.

After Simon finished his homework he decided to go downstairs and watch some television when he overheard Dave and Alvin talking.

"Well Alvin, I heard you had a test today? How did you do?" Dave asked. "I failed Dave, but I promised I'll pass the next one! Bye!" Alvin said quickly as he ran outside the kitchen passing Simon and heading up stairs. Dave sighed and went back to cleaning the dishes. "Alvin.. What am I going to do with you…."

That was odd.

Alvin would've just bragged about it but he lied instead. Simon was now very curious. "I need to talk to him about this." He concluded as he went upstairs towards their rooms.

* * *

**Reviews Pls :D**


End file.
